


Home Sweet Home

by apollaskywalker



Series: Benjamin and Mary Tallmadge [6]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: The war is over, Ben and Mary are married, but Mary hasn't seen their house yet. This is a short, fluffy piece.





	

“This one?” Mary asked. Ben smiled, but said no. She waited a bit before once again asking, “How about that one?” Ben drove the wagon past that house, wordlessly answering her question. She knew little of the house, namely that it was in Litchfield and that Ben had purchased it from Thomas Sheldon, who’d built it in ’75. Other than that, he’d told her nothing. Instead he’d let her imagine all through their engagement, wedding, and honeymoon. Today, finally, she’d have her questions answered.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered as they turned onto a new street.

“What? I thought you wanted me to guess!”

“I changed my mind, and,” he turned to her with a mischievous grin. “You vowed to _obey_.”

“As did you,” she reminded him, but closed her eyes. The wagon came to a stop and Mary fought the urge to peek. Ben took her hand and helped her stand, then led her to the edge of the wagon but kept her from stepping down. He told her she could open her eyes and she did. 

The house stood about two stories – maybe three, or perhaps it was an attic, she couldn’t quite tell from the outside. It was an off white, a creamy off white with twelve windows on the front. There were two porches that she could see, one on each side of the house. The front where they were only had a few steps to the door.

Ben helped her down from the wagon and escorted her up to the entrance. Before she could step inside and learn more, he gathered her up in his arms, and carried her into the house.

As he gave her a tour, he spoke of how he wanted to do some renovations and would be open to input. He showed her all the important rooms, assuring her that she could look about the rest later. Finally, he led her to the master bedroom. There, he waited a few seconds while she looked about, noting the two dressers he’d had made, the bed, and all the little necessities like mirrors and washing bowls. “Well? Do you like it?”

Mary bit her lip and continued to look around. Ben’s face fell and Mary was unable to keep up the façade. “I love it!” Relief washed over him and they laughed together. “But…. Benjamin, it is a very large house and there’s just the two of us –“

“We’ll fill it with children.”

At that, she scoffed. “It takes at least nine months for a child to – what are you doing!” she yelped as he scooped her up in his arms and crashed with her on the bed.

“We’d better get started then,” he pressed kisses against her neck and he toyed with her dress’s fastenings.

“Benjamin! I meant…perhaps we ought to get a cat or a dog?”

He stopped toying with her clothes and kissing her and propped himself up on his elbow. “You wound me, Mrs. Tallmadge. I specifically chose a house large enough for the children we had spoken of.”

“I didn’t mean –“ now it was his turn to break into laughter. “Oh!” Mary pushed him over onto his back and quickly secured him to the bed by straddling him. “You are the very worst,” she told him, “absolutely incorrigible –“ he pulled her down to him so he could kiss her. When the kiss ended, Mary had forgotten what she’d wanted to say.

Three weeks later, Ben returned home with a puppy and a promise from their neighbor. Their neighbor’s cat was expecting and Ben and Mary could pick from the kittens when they were old enough to leave their mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fluff as a way to combat election stress (I'm so freaked, you don't even know.)
> 
> Anyway, historical facts! Ben purchased Thomas Sheldon's house around the end of the war (not sure if Thomas Sheldon is related to Elisha Sheldon or not). Mary and Ben married on March 18, 1784, had a honeymoon of sorts in New York and on Long Island and then headed to Litchfield, CT. You can see a lot of pictures of their house here: https://www.harneyre.com/real-estate-property/historic-home-for-sale-litchfield-ct-eh2750/ (The columns weren't added until after a visit to Mount Vernon, which I'm pretty sure took place in 1801, but I'm still looking into that. Either way, they wouldn't be present for this fic.)
> 
> Also - SHOUT OUT TO TUMBLR USER GAY-STARS-AND-STRIPES for their post requesting "Can someone plz get Ben a golden retriever". That prompted me to think about the Tallmadges and pets, which led to the pet portion of this story.


End file.
